El origen de Sombra
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Durante su estancia en el Imperio de Cristal, Spike encuentra un pergamino escrito a mano por el mismísimo Rey Sombra. En él descubrirá que este derrocado tirano tenía una historia personal que contar...


_En primer lugar, recordar que los personajes de My Little Pony no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro._

 _Esta historia se sitúa cronológicamente después de "Corazón Valiente", no es necesario leer este otro para entender esta, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste._

 _Es un one-shoot así que no habrá más capítulos._

* * *

Amanecía en el Imperio de Cristal, uno de los lugares más bellos de aquella mágica tierra llamada Equestria. Los habitantes de aquel lugar se preparaban para el acontecimiento más importante del lugar: La feria de Cristal.

El Imperio de Cristal había sido gobernado durante mucho tiempo por un tirano llamado Rey Sombra, pero para fortuna de todos había sido derrotado dos veces; primero por las princesa Luna y Celestia; y por segunda vez gracias a las Guardianas de la Armonía y un valeroso dragón llamado Spike. El lugar estaba regido ahora por la Princesa Cadance, su esposo Shining Armor y la hija de ambos.

La feria de Cristal, tenía como objetivo que todos los habitantes del lugar volcasen su buen humor en el mágico corazón de cristal para que así reflejara en todo el lugar; una tradición que se había mantenido durante generación en generación (excepto durante la autocracia del Rey Sombra, donde se había interrumpido).

A aquel evento además acudían como invitados la nueva Princesa de Canterlot y el Sol, Twilight Sparkle junto a su esposo Spike, y el hijo de ambos, un híbrido de poni y dragón llamado Brave Heart. Ellos tenían la función de acompañar a su familia política en aquella importante tradición.

No obstante, el pequeño Brave Heart no parecía nada emocionado con la tradición, parecía más interesado en corretear por palacio y curiosear en todos los rincones.

"¡Spike, yo sola no puedo encargarme de nuestro hijo y acompañar a Cadence a la vez!" le apremiaba Twilight a su esposo.

"Me temo que está en la terrible edad de los cinco años" le respondió su esposo.

Casi al instante tuvo que correr, pues el pequeño híbrido le había dado un golpe a un carísimo jarrón lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se deslizara de la mesa y casi cayese al suelo, pero su padre lo evitó.

"¿No te puedes estar quieto?" le regañó su padre.

El pequeño Brave Heart bajó la cabeza y fingió arrepentimiento, luego acompañó a sus padres al exterior, donde se reunieron con sus tíos Shining Armor y Cadance, y su prima.

Desde allí saludaron a todos los presentes y dieron el inicio a la feria de Cristal.

Sin embargo, el híbrido de poni y dragón se aburrió rápidamente de aquello, y aprovechó cuando nadie miraba para escabullirse.

Spike iba a proponer a su hijo participar en alguna de las actividades de la feria (tales como ver las justas medievales, hacer cestas, comer dulces…), cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no estaba allí. Comenzó a buscarlo por todo el palacio, pero no lo encontró. El dragón comenzó a preocuparse, su niño aún era muy pequeño… pero sintió alivio al ver una puerta abierta que antes no lo estaba; sin duda su hijo debía estar por allí. La puerta daba a la parte más baja del castillo.

"¿Este chiquillo no se da cuenta que podría quedarse aquí dentro encerrado sin quererlo?" pensaba Spike con fastidio.

En una de las habitaciones localizó a Brave Heart, al parecer enfrascado en la lectura de lo que parecía un pergamino viejo. El alivio de su padre se transformó en enojo.

"¡Hijo! ¿No eres consciente de que no debes separarte de mi lado ni del de tu madre en ningún momento?"

Pero su descendiente no le respondió, es más, ni siquiera había apartado la vista del pergamino, fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo realmente interesante.

"Papi, ¿Aquí qué dice? No entiendo las palabras tan largas"

Spike recordó como Twilight había insistido desde el primer momento en la educación del pequeño más allá de los deberes reales o asuntos de palacio.

"¡No basta con que sea solo Rey! Debe ser un Rey culto e inteligente" había dicho.

Desde entonces, ella se había asegurado de que su hijo tuviese los mejores profesores y había insistido mucho en su formación; a pesar de todo, Brave Heart aún era muy pequeño para saber leer aquel texto con una letra tan pequeña y palabras tan complicadas.

Spike se enterneció al ver la curiosidad en los ojos de su pequeño, que eran del mismo color que los de Twilight.

"No te preocupes, hijo. Papi te lo leerá

Spike se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 _«Jamás quise convertirme en el monstruo que soy ahora, pero es así. Ya no tiene remedio alguno. Este imperio ahora está en mis cascos, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado el tiempo que estuve al servicio de los Reyes. Pero ahora la corona es mía, y la vida de esos insignificantes ponis me pertenece»_

Spike hizo una pausa, había comprendido a quien pertenecían aquellas antiguas escrituras, nada más y nada menos que al mismísimo Rey Sombra, y por si fuera poco, las había escrito él mismo. Durante un momento el dragón se preguntó si la lectura sería adecuada para su hijo, pero este no había apartado la mirada de su padre ni un solo momento, lo que hizo que Spike se decidiese a seguir leyendo.

 _«Mi servicio como soldado del Reino de Cristal comenzó siendo yo un joven potro. Mi estricto padre me había hecho entrar allí en contra de mi voluntad. Yo no quería ser guerrero, los enemigos de Equestria me aterraban, especialmente los changelings y los dragones»_

Spike no pudo evitar sentirse disgustado al leer estas palabras, pero siguió leyendo.

 _«Empecé siendo solo un recluta, lo cual era lo peor. A los oficiales les encantaba pasarse de la raya con nosotros haciéndonos trabajar de sol a sol, riéndose cada vez que caíamos desfallecidos de cansancio y dejándonos sin comer o cenar a la más mínima excusa. Un día, me atreví a protestar ante ellos cuando me obligaron a llevar a uno encima de mí simplemente porque no le apetecía caminar; como castigo me encerraron una semana en una habitación sin ventanas. Entonces comprendí que lo tenía todo en mi contra. Ni siquiera los que se encontraban en la misma situación que yo me ayudarían. Pasé un tiempo que se me hizo eterno con aquello, hasta que finalmente ascendimos a soldados._

 _Las labores de soldados no eran tan malas, pues estar lejos de los oficiales la mayor parte del tiempo era un alivio. Sin embargo, el trabajo era muy aburrido, pues era sostener una lanza y pasarse firme largas horas hasta que tocaba el cambio de guardia._

 _Sin embargo, a veces en la vida existen las sorpresas. El mío sucedió un día, durante la Feria de Cristal. Aquel día llegaron al lugar unas parientes de los reyes del Imperio. Eran dos alicornios. Una de ellas era alta, de color blanco, crin multicolor y mirada resplandeciente; sin duda se trataba de Celestia. Nunca la había visto en persona, pero era imposible no haber oído hablar de ella. De la otra, sin embargo no había oído hablar. Era un poco más pequeña, su color era azul oscuro casi negro, y su melena recordaba a una noche estrellada. Pese a no saber nada de ella quedé conquistado»_

"¡SPIKE!"

Una voz sacó a padre e hijo de la lectura y les provocó un enorme sobresalto. Twilight estaba allí, y no parecía de buen humor, precisamente.

"Tú eres el gran héroe de esta celebración, se supone que los habitantes han venido a verte y…"

La princesa se detuvo al ver el pergamino que su esposo sostenía, y empezó a tener curiosidad. Spike se dio cuenta y se dispuso a contarle lo que él y su hijo habían descubierto.

"¡No te lo vas a creer!" exclamó "Es un escrito ni más ni menos que del Rey Sombra"

"¿¡Qué?! ¡Imposible!" replicó ella, y se lo arrebató para leerlo "¡Es cierto!"

"Papá, mamá ¿Por qué se ha parado el cuento?" preguntó entonces el pequeño Brave Heart.

"Sí, perdona cielo. Papá te lo seguirá leyendo" le contestó Spike, y Twilight le devolvió el escrito, pero se quedó allí con ellos, pues ella también tenía ganas de saber más.

El dragón se dispuso a leer donde lo había dejado.

 _«Me acerqué a la recién llegada, pero los guardias que iban con ella me cerraron el paso. Aunque yo ejercía la misma profesión, eran de rangos superiores al mío, y no iban a dejar que alguien de un rango tan bajo hablase con su princesa sin permiso._

 _Frustrado me retiré. Estaba dando una vuelta por la feria cuando una voz me llamó, era ella. Al parecer había conseguido dar esquinazo temporalmente a sus guardias para dar una vuelta ella sola por el lugar. No lo conocía, y quería que alguien de por aquí se lo enseñara; por supuesto accedí._

 _Aquella fue la primera vez que disfruté de la feria de Cristal. Juntos vimos una justa, montamos una cesta, y oímos como con la trompeta de cristal tocaban el himno del imperio. Fue entonces cuando ella me dijo su nombre: Luna. Había caído completamente rendido a sus encantos. Tuve que cargar con mi tristeza cuando finalmente ella y su hermana Celestia marcharon hacia Canterlot, su reino. Luna me había dicho que volvería en la próxima feria de Cristal, y, desde aquel momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que llegara para poder volver a verla»_

Spike y Twilight se miraron. No sabían qué pensar. Siempre habían oído hablar de un Rey Sombra malvado, tiránico y sádico; no entendían como podía ser el mismo unicornio que había escrito el pergamino aquel.

La lectura continuó:

 _«No fue hasta el año siguiente que Luna me contó que ellas acudían allí una vez al año para ver a una hermana, que no era otra que la esposa del Rey del Imperio de Cristal. Al parecer, habían tenido una gran discusión y no se hablaban más allá que aquel día al año. Me sentí mal porque ella pasara el día conmigo en vez de con su hermana, pero Luna me aseguró que a ella nunca le había gustado esa tradición. Ese mismo año, Luna y yo compartimos nuestro primer beso. Fue en un callejón, apartados de todas las miradas curiosas de los demás. Finalmente ella tuvo que irse una vez más._

 _Unos meses después logré mediante méritos ascender a sargento, y fue la primera vez que tuve subordinados; al principio traté de tratarlos suavemente, pero pronto me di por vencido, pues parecían más interesados en hacer tonterías que en prestar atención._

 _Más adelante la noticia del embarazo de la Reina llamó la atención de todo el Imperio, y fue una noticia tan importante, que las mismísimas Celestia y Luna acudieron allí para ver a su hermana… pero ella no estaba de humor para recibirlas y las echó. Celestia orgullosa marchó con la cabeza alta, pero Luna estaba hundida y traté de consolarla. Ella agradeció mi compañía, y de nuevo me besó, pero esta vez no se quedó ahí, ya que ambos deseábamos muchísimo más que solo eso [….]»_

"¿Por qué paras de leer, papá?" preguntó el pequeño híbrido de poni y dragón.

"Porque hay una mancha en esta parte" respondió su padre rápidamente.

"¿Una mancha? Pero si yo no la he visto"

Rápidamente, y sin que su hijo la viese, Twilight usó un hechizo para manchar de manera ilegible donde se narraba las relaciones íntimas entre Luna y Sombra.

Después de evadir un par de preguntas incómodas del pequeño sobre el tema, Spike se apresuró a proseguir con la lectura:

 _«Desde entonces, Luna y yo estuvimos en contacto mediante cartas, algunas de amor, en otras simplemente nos preguntábamos como había ido el día… pero un día recibí una que me dolió. Al parecer Celestia había decidido romper definitivamente el contacto con su otra hermana a raíz de lo ocurrido durante su última visita. Eso significaba que Luna ya no volvería… ¡Y todo por culpa de la Reina del Imperio! En mi interior nació un sentimiento de odio hacia su persona. El odio se mezcló con el dolor de haber perdido a Luna, y los soldados que estaban por debajo de mí pagaron por ello aun siendo inocentes._

 _Durante la última feria de Cristal llegó el nacimiento de la princesa, a la que llamaron Cadance y presentaron al Imperio; pero yo seguía dolido, pues Luna no visitó el Imperio, y no lo haría jamás._

 _A partir de ahí ascendí varias veces, hasta que finalmente fui nombrado general del ejército. Para lograrlo había tenido que extorsionar a varios ponis, pero no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento por ello. Y, desde aquel entonces, todos los del ejército me obedecieron, sin importar que mis órdenes fueran buenas o malas, pues sabía imponer duros castigos a aquellos que, por algún casual desobedecía alguna de mis órdenes._

 _Pero no estaba contento con ello, yo sabía que aún me faltaba algo, y ese algo era Luna, así que le pedí al unicornio más sabio del lugar algunos consejos sobre magia avanzada. Aunque el viejo al principio se negó alegando que no era digno, cambió de idea ante mis amenazas y, finalmente me enseñó un hechizo de teletransporte._

 _Así fue como fui capaz de viajar a Canterlot esporádicamente para reunirme con mi amada princesa. Fruto de aquellos encuentros, la princesa Luna […]»_

"La Princesa Luna tuvo por arte de magia un potrillo" fingió leer Twilight, y luego su marido continuó.

 _«Era el unicornio más bello que jamás hubiera visto, aun teniendo inexplicablemente un color blanco, pero supe que era porque el corazón de Luna era blanco y puro, razón por la que la amaba, y ella me amaba a mí; tanto que decidió abandonar aquello e irse conmigo a vivir al Imperio de Cristal. Al pequeño lo llamamos Blueblood._

 _Pasó un tiempo, que fue el más feliz de toda mi vida, pero se terminó cuando un día Luna fue a verme al trabajo junto a nuestro pequeño. Mi amor fue testigo de cómo, cumpliendo con mi deber, condené a un sospechoso de robo al calabozo. Me dijo que esperaba que yo le perdonara, que lo había hecho para dar de comer a su familia hambrienta, pero tenía que cumplir con mi obligación. A partir de entonces nos fuimos distanciando hasta que, finalmente el amor entre nosotros desapareció y Luna volvió a Canterlot con su hermana llevándose con ella a nuestro pequeño…»_

Spike se detuvo un momento, esas últimas líneas le provocaron una gran tristeza al imaginarse que a él pudiera pasarle una situación similar. Si perdiera a su amada Twilight y a su hijo también… No, no podría soportarlo.

Su esposa, que se imaginó lo que su marido estaba pensando se acercó y le hizo una caricia para consolarlo.

"No me iré a ninguna parte, Spike. Tú sabes que te quiero"

Y ambos se dieron un pequeño beso, al que Brave Heart reaccionó con una mueca de asco. Spike continuó:

 _«Estaba totalmente destrozado, no sabía qué hacer. La respuesta me llegó dos días después, cuando estaba haciendo una ronda con mis hombres cerca del Imperio. Fuimos atacados por tres changelings, que ataron a mis hombres al suelo con un líquido pegajoso; casi al instante apareció la Reina Chrysalis, la cual los asesinó sin ningún miramiento. Luego se acercó hacia mí, y esperé mi fatal desenlace… pero no llegó, ella simplemente rio y luego me comentó que era un tonto dejándome llevar por sentimientos tan débiles como la tristeza o el afecto; que si quería ser algo tenía que desecharlos. Me dejó con vida, pero me lanzó uno de sus hechizos… y al hacerlo me sentí con todas las fuerzas renovadas. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Volví al Imperio de Cristal, y movilicé a todo el ejército, al que dirigía con mano de hierro y nos dirigimos a palacio. El Rey me pregunttó que qué significaba aquello, y acto seguido me lanzó un hechizo para hacerme retroceder, pero después del hechizo de Chrysalis yo era más poderoso que él. Lo maté con mi contra hechizo y, a continuación me puse su corona._

 _La Reina del Imperio estaba aterrada y, con su pequeña hija a cuestas huyó de allí todo lo rápido que pudo. La perseguí, si no la atrapaba se lo contaría a sus hermanas, y ellas eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para derrotarme._

 _Finalmente la alcancé y pude acabar con ella, lo poco que le quedaba de vida se le escaba a través de aquellas heridas que le infligí, pero antes de eso ella tuvo tiempo de lanzar un último hechizo que alejó a la pequeña princesa de mí; y lo peor es que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Celestia y Luna acudieron con intención de derrotarme poco después; con ella traían a una gran cantidad de soldados… pero ellos no contaban con mi magia oscura que me había proporcionado mi encuentro con la Reina Chrysalis: Con ella logré que miles de cristales de color negro emergieran del suelo y rodearan el Imperio. Celestia y Luna no pudieron traspasar tal barrera, y desde entonces este Reino está en mi poder.»_

Después de una lectura tan impactante, Spike y Twilight no sabían qué pensar o qué decir… ¿Deberían contarle a Cadance y Luna lo que habían descubierto? Lo más probable es que ellas o bien no lo quisieran compartir, o bien no hablaran del tema porque algo tan doloroso como aquello era mejor olvidarlo.

"Pero es mejor saber que vivir en la ignorancia, decía siempre Star Swirl el Barbado" le comento Twilight a su esposo.

"Probablemente. De todas formas es mejor que no lo comentemos…"

Spike se disponía a decirle a su hijo que no se lo contase a sus amigos, cuando observó que el pequeño híbrido de poni y dragón se había quedado dormido. Él era demasiado pequeño e inocente como para comprender algo tan impactante como aquello, y no lo veía más que como una historia.

"Será mejor que volvamos con mi hermano y Cadance. ¿Por qué no acuestas a nuestro pequeño y vienes luego?"

"De acuerdo, cielo"

Y Spike se dispuso a cumplir con su labor como padre. Después de asegurarse que el pequeño Brave Heart estaba bien tapado, salió de la habitación. Pero no fue con su familia política de inmediato, antes se aseguró de dejar el pergamino que hablaba de la historia del Rey Sombra donde lo había encontrado. Algo así, por muy impactante que resultara, por muy cruda que fuera tal historia no podía caer en el olvido.

* * *

 _Siento haber quitado algunas escenas, pero es que sería un poco fuerte que se pusieran a leer cosas sucias delante de su hijo... No sé qué opinan ustedes._

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, me ha gustado mucho escribirla y espero seguir escribiendo sobre estos personajes en el futuro. Si quieren dejen un review, y espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
